


missing god

by masamune11



Series: Noragami x K [1]
Category: K (Anime), ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, Crossover, M/M, Mild Language, More like Implied Munakata/Suoh but eh, Rated T for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamune11/pseuds/masamune11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he took the job given to him by a man in casual black jacket, Yato was very sure that it will be another easy job. But of course, the world loved to prove him wrong.</p><p>Or:</p><p>Gratutious crossover of K and Noragami, in which Munakata is <i>really Munakata-kami</i> (and Suoh is a certain god of war and storm but no one really knows.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruby_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_dream/gifts), [sazyanaita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazyanaita/gifts), [ashAksara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/gifts).



> I should have written "Falling Down" chapters but the pull to Noragami Fandom is so strong that I end up writing this piece.
> 
> Written in the middle of noon, finished at night with love and lots of reference. 
> 
> My sincerest thanks to AshAksara, sazyanaita, and ruby_dream for enabling a meeting that leads me to finishing this (hopefully) one-shot fic. Hope you get dragged into Noragami fandom as well. _Soon_. ~~Doesn't apply to ruby though.~~
> 
> I'll write some more notes here when my head's not killing me. Please kindly enjoy!
> 
> A/N: title is derived from K: Missing Kings haha
> 
> EDIT: I forgot that reverting a shinki from vessel to human form requires the god to call forth his/her sound name e.g. call Yuki instead of Yukine. Changes have been applied to accomodate that.

This bad day started with simple phone call from a potential customer.

It was a clear morning for a start, with nothing to do at all even—no ayakashi to slay, no subcontracted job from old-man Tenjin, and no presence of the crazy chic of a god who was used to hunt him down. Hiyori had already gone to school, dealing with upcoming mock test which she agonised over yesterday, and Yukine had remained at Kofuku’s compound to help Daikoku around after deciding that he ought to do something about their daily freeloading.

Truly, a normal morning.

But then Yato’s phone had to ring, its owner eagerly answering to the call of one man who appealed for help in exchange of fifty-thousand yen. That was the first time that he accepted  _‘yes’_ and quickly teleported to Kofuku’s home to retrieve Yukine in less than five seconds. Daikoku was furious of his interruption, since the teenage was supposed to help him out during peak hours.

When both of them popped out of the air, Yukine still screaming and whining and exhuming _wrath_ , Yato’s face was already plastered with his best salaryman smile. Then he looked at the man who requested his service and just. Stopped.

The person was normal to any mortal eyes, really. He had wild red hair that reminded him of a lion’s mane, a pair of amber eyes that always looked so lazy every time, white shirt underneath a black leather jacket that hugged his physique perfectly along with a matching black long pants, and a chain dangling at the left side of his pants. He may be around his twenties or maybe borderline thirties, like any casual-looking person. The man was just a normal guy— _in passing_.

(Except that every part of his instinct was _tingling_ with wariness, as if something was trying to force recognition unto his senses _but nothing was there to receive it_. Yukine bristled with curiousity, and Yato wondered if his blessed regalia can sense it as well.)

_Well. It’s a client, Yato! No need to get cold feet!_

The delivery god cleared his throat and plastered his biggest salaryman-like smile, “your wish has been heard loud and clear! I believe you need something delivered?"

The red-haired man seemed to examine him for a moment, his amber eyes scrutinising Yato’s form from head to toe. When their eyes met, Yato was sure that there was something else that the man was searching… something that felt _old_ —

—they broke eye contact. The man reached for a brown paper bag lying on the ground by his right side and shoved it at him. If this man wasn't a customer, Yato would have beamed condescendingly for this kind of behavior.

"The package inside is a bouquet of red roses, so I expect you to handle it with care. Please deliver it to Munakata Taisha [1],” and Yato winced, because _of all places, why the shrine of Munakata Sanjoshin_  [2]? _Why couldn’t the whole delivery thing be within walking distance?_

If the red-haired man noticed the changes in his expression, he did not say it. That amber eyes continued to regard him with boredom while his lips kept on babbling, “you do know where that is, lest you will tarnish the name of delivery god service."

That. That actually set his pride on _fire_. The minor god was about to counter with harsher, _meaner_ words if Yukine had not jumped in and replied diplomatically, “leave it to us! We can do that just right, although… to whom shall we deliver it?"

Yukine’s presence seemed to drag his attention away from the delivery god himself, because those amber eyes closely scrutinised him again, though this time his eyes fell on the mark that made his name. Perhaps it was just him, but Yukine saw a glint of surprise behind them; anything that the man wanted to say was quickly interrupted with a sigh. The man spoke again, his words pervading with amusement, “give it to Reishi. Tell him that Suoh is waiting for his answer."

* * *

The whole arrangement was fishy the moment he sensed something weird from that man. His inner voice had been averse in accepting the package in the first placement; by the time he had actually brought the package with him, teleported away from where they were (apparently they met somewhere around _Minami-Senjuu_ [3]), and reappeared several meters away from the bus stop just in front of the shrine gate, there were several storms brewing in their surroundings.

“ _Seriously?_ ” Yukine just had to supplied with a barely-restrained growl as he put their delivery item on the side of the gate, “the one time we get out of Tokyo and _we have to face this_?"

“And here I thought you would be leaping in joy since we’re having much party here,” the delivery god mused, blue eyes fixed on the nearest gathering storm just west of the shrine. Some of the gathering storm was drifting to the direction of their destination. He frowned; surely the world can let both of them a little break?  
   
Some of the miasma was clashing with the shrine’s barrier. _Welp_.

“Well, no use of wasting more time. If the shrine fell before we could finish the job, that would tarnish our reputation, right?” Yato grinned and swore that Yukine retorted back with a grumbling, ‘ _what reputation?’._ It only made his smirk widen. The man quickly extended both of his hands and exclaimed, “come, _Sekki_!"

Fighting with Yukine by in his hands always felt exhilarating, even if it was against ayakashi. The weight of his enemy under Sekki's blade jolted him with adrenaline—

(—like the old days, with blood drenching his eyes, spliced ears in his hands, and _the_ _warmth of his enemy_ _slipping_ _away as their pitiful life ended_ —)

—and propelled him to hack the evil before him. Before he knew it, he had already decimated the western storm to nonexistence. Yato quickly closed in to the impending northern storm. But before he could take a swing at the formless storm, his eyes caught a flash of blue from the edge of his vision, striking the formless black in front of him before Sekki's hit connect. The storm dissipated at once, leaving the delivery god floating in the air, puzzled by how everything ended.

" _Who_ _?_ " Yukine's voice resounded in his mind, voicing his own question.

"I wonder," Yato mused, finally descending on top of the shrine gate. His eyes sought for anyone presence within his reach and… there was someone standing by _Ema_ [4], clad in blue suit with a bow aimed at—

“Oh shi—"

—blue flash had already raced at him before he could even utter a single curse. His hands had already moved to his front to greet the incoming attack. Yukine had always been eager to protect him at all cost, so Yato was not surprised to have his only regalia quickly came to his rescue. “Thanks, Yukine. I think we owe them a good counter-attack, yeah?"

“ _Oh, yes please,_ ” Yato can feel his regalia growling, driving himself to smirk in satisfaction. The delivery god launched at his enemy quickly, slashing at several other incoming blue flashes before they even reached him. When he finally landed on the ground just in front of his assailant, the first thing that he noticed about him was his steel longbow and light arrows being pointed at him. Instinctively, Yato quickly drew both of Sekki’s blade to make a cross slash, hoping to disarm this unknown man (because killing a regalia had never been a desirable outcome since his reform).

“Return, _Hi_! Come, _Sanjuki_!"

Yato would have spluttered in surprise then if he was suddenly not too busy with saving his own ass, because the man had suddenly switched from wielding a bow to a single bladed sword with golden european hilt, the bow regalia had reverted back into an adolescent standing behind the god, looking liverish. He would not have panicked if it simply connected with Sekki's blade, but the man managed to sidestep and parry his lock while muttering under his breath, "come, _Yuuki_! Trap him!"

Looking back, he should have reflexively moved away from his enemy, judging at how quick the other actually withdrew, because the next thing he knew, he was already three meters hanging over the ground, trapped by a net of light like a caged animal. Yato attempted to slash it with his katana and failed for rhe net suddenly trapped his hand from moving as well. _Sekki_ gracelessly fell through the nooks between which made him let out a groan of embarrassment. _There_ _goes_ _my chance to free myself._

"I have to admit, I was expecting a rebelling god at my gate," the man said, stealing Yato's attention at the flash of light. The first thing that he really noticed of this person was his dark hair, violet eyes that spoke of belittling condescension, and a smirk that screamed smugness. Yato easily found himself deposing this man's attitude, never mind the fact that he might be the possible recipient of his delivery. "Imagine my surprise that it is simply a minor god."

If he could shut his mouth right then, Yato would. Being trapped inside a net of light limited him to glaring and snapping, so he resorted to such. “I’m a delivery god, here for duty, _damn it_!"

It earned him a raised eyebrow. Suddenly that smile seemed more disturbing; _victorious smirk_  never looked well if it was mixed with smugness after all. “Ho? You claim that you are a simple delivery god, and yet you are armed with a blessed regalia _._ No mere delivery god is bestowed with such honour… the probability is just too slim. Or perhaps you are indeed a delivery god of my enemy, trying to set curse on my place?"

“He is not who you assume he is, Reishi."

The baritone voice cut through their tense banter unexpectedly, claiming both of their attention. Yato, in particular, perked at the mention of the name because _this man was the intended recipient of his delivery service_ (annoying as he was, _but still!_ ).

The person in question was already standing on the front of the gate, carrying the parcel that Yato left before his fight against the storm (and later, against a certain god with glass and despicable smirk). The man was clad with the same blue attire which the god wore, except that _his left hand was missing_.

Brown eyes stared at him; the man cannot blame Yato for staring, really. It was rare to see a damaged regalia still being around. Most gods that he knew of quickly disposed unusable asset, after all.

“Tsuyori,” the god muttered, though it was not lost in his words the command to urge the regalia to move forward. They both broke eye contact as the regalia named Tsuyori leisurely closed to his (supposed) master and handed the god his parcel. Reishi (Yato had no idea what kind of god he was; there was no familiarity in his name, really) eyed it warily and pulled out the item in question: the bouquet of red roses with a greeting card hanging from a red bow that tied them together. Frowning, the man reached for the suspicious greeting card. As soon as recognition graced his bearing, those violet eyes quickly sought for his blue. All traces of smugness and condescension were replaced with confusion and, surprisingly, _hope_.

“Revert,  _Naga_.” And just like that, the net disappeared. Yato quickly broke his fall and reached for _Sekki_ ’s hilt, Yukine’s disgruntled murmur filling his thoughts as soon as his grip tightened. Well, as long as it did not sting him (much), they should be fine—

—more importantly, what to do with this cold reception. Should he answer back in kind?

“My apologies for the cool reception. We’ve been faced with surmounting number of storms lately, so everyone has been on edge,” the god named Reishi opened again. Yato was not going to fall down his wariness, though, not until he can decide that the other god meant no harm.

(This god can switch between his regalia as quickly as Bishamon can. That certainly was not a good sign. He would rather stab the man first than give pre-emptive advantage for this man to strike first. Again.)

Reishi seemed to catch the situation and let out a sigh. “Revert, _Sei, Mi, Ryu_."

In a flash, the sword in his hand flashed to his right, turning into a blond woman with concerned expression. His glasses turned into a teenage with dark hair and a scowl rivalling Daikoku’s on his bad day. He seemed to glower more harshly than his boss did, so he quickly stole the award of grumpiness in his head. Following last was his pair of white gloves reverting back to a form of a bespectacled young man with long dark hair, his eyes warily landed on him. All of them wore similar attire dominated with blue, black, and white. If anything, Yato would have mistaken them as normal government officers of this age.

“I would like to invite you to dinner, if possible. Will you kindly grant me a chance to rectify our mistake?"

There were many reasons that Yato could have used to decline this man’s invitation, from the fact that his job is finished to the fact that Hiyori may be waiting. Travelling to great distance can be taxing for minor gods like him, thus stopping somewhere between intervals cannot be avoided. Hence, the earlier he took a head start back to Kyoto, the more likely he would see Hiyori in Kofuku’s compound. But before he could even comment, his stomach had answered first with a loud growl that made him flush in embarrassment.

That blasted smirk was back again and the urge to wipe that smirk off his face with whatever means surged within him. Meanwhile, he can feel Yukine face-palming, muttering to him to let the matter drop and salvage what little broken pride they had. Yato let out an indignant sigh and finally gave in, “well… I suppose we can. Revert, _Yuki_."

Despite all the embarrassing stuffs that he had to endure, part of him was glad that things did not end in bloodshed.

* * *

Yato had to make sure that his head was not exploding as they spoke. He and Yukine were being led to Reishi’s underground compound by Ryurei, one of the other god’s regalia, when the main question just popped in: who is Reishi Munakata. The regalia only smiled softly, as if this kind of question was common.

“He is the current _Munakata_ _Sanjoshin_ , the incarnation of Chikishima-hime, Tagitsu-hime, and Tagori-hime altogether. I myself was a regalia serving Tagitsuhime-sama until her early death, before serving Munakata-sama in his advent."

Oh, Yato had his suspicion that Reishi may be related to the _Sanjoshin_. He just did not expect that the man would be _it_ , of all things.

* * *

“Do you realise that you have been in contact with the most sought out god in all regions of Japan?"

The question came out so suddenly that Yato can only blink in surprise mid-eating. Apparently the dinner that Reishi mentioned only between the two of them, though he convinced him that Yukine will be well-fed as well since ‘ _Seirei has soft spot for kids and she will make sure that anyone under her supervision would meet their daily ration_ ’. Thus, they were away from prying eyes and ears; if this was one of the best-kept secret topics, Reishi had intentionally picked the most perfect time.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Yato’s brows scrunched, “Suoh-san is just a mortal, I believe. There is nothing on him that indicated his relation with far shore—"

 _—except that he seemed to notice Yukine’s forte as a blessed regalia_ —

He stopped abruptly, the moment of their meeting suddenly becoming clearer. There _was_ something off about how he brought himself. Even with that casual clothing and young healthy face, there was _centuries of seniority_ hidden behind that gaze. Not only that, the man was brimming with _power as much as an Ayakashi,_ so _why did he not notice **those details before**_?

The silence dragged on, until Reishi let out a long-suffering sigh. “I think Ryoen had you."

He perked at that name. “Ryoen?"

“His exemplar,” he replied calmly, violet eyes gleaming in attention, “he enables his master to blend with his surrounding, even going as far as camouflaging his master into something, from stones to sticks to plain regular mortals. That is how he avoids heaven's detection so far."

Yato blinked; surely there was no such thing as regalia that can deceive other gods, right? “Surely there is no human soul pure enough which can manipulate god’s perception at will?"

At this, Reishi laughed almost depressingly, “not when said soul is tied to one of the remaining pieces of _Totsuka-no-Tsurugi_."

The mention of that sacred sword which birthed the god before him made his skin tingling. Surely he was not alluding Mikoto Suoh as one of the famous gods that managed even to make Amaterasu weeping in tantrum… right?

“…I’m not going to like the real name of this man, am I?” Yato groaned, his beef bowl completely forgotten as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Reishi chuckled, exasperation apparent in his fair face.

“Unfortunately, no. I can assure you that only one _Susano-O-no-Mikoto_ had the gall to send me roses in order to woe me to his side. But if we were to meet again, it will be on my term. Therefore, Yato-kun, I would like to employ your service in delivering my message to him, if you accept."

* * *

The sun was already up when both of them bid their farewell. Two of Munakata’s regalia, Hirei and Nagarei accompanied them to the exit of their underground compound, closing the entrance to their dominion with a good luck wish, a slam of door, and a thoughtful, stagnant Yukine.

His thoughts had been revolving around a story that Tsuyori, the old man of their little group, imparted to him.

The fact that Yato had declined an overly-generous amount of gold stunned Yukine to the point that he froze at the front gate of _Munakata Taisha_. Yato gave him a questioning look (if he looked at that blue eyes close enough, Yukine was sure that there was a hint of worry there as well). “What is it Yukine? Do you need to go to toilet or something?"

“No, it’s just,” he turned to look at the shrine briefly, as if unsure how to put his concern into words. “Tsuyori-san mentioned that you turn down Munakata-san’s request even when the pay is… well, _too generous_. Were you asked to kill someone?"

(Munakata might have asked his master that. Maybe Yato’s reputation as a god of calamity preceded him so well that asking immoral things of him _should be_ the norm. If it really was what happened in their little dinner discussion, Yukine cannot help but shun the goddesses-incarnate for it.

…Hopefully he did not sting Yato much with such thought.)

“Oh, about that,” Yato hummed, “he was asking me to deliver his answer to Suoh-san, to which I refuse."

“Oh, okay, a message delive—“ Yukine stopped midway as his mind suddenly supplied with ' _the job should have been freaking easy, why the hell did you turn that down?!'_  in full force, driving him to glare at his master. “What in the—Yato, it’s just a message delivery, why did you reject that?! _"_

Yukine would have expected the other to snap back at him, but Yato did no such thing. Instead, his blue eyes stared at him steadily, as if weighing his capacity to perform. “Listen, Yukine. Suoh-san is not a person… but rather a god. He is Susano-O, and so help me, getting entangled in the matter between him, Amaterasu, and their long-term feud is the last thing I will do in this world."

Yukine’s eyes widened in surprise; the name Susano-O sounded like a distant story in the past—stories that he now heard from Hiyori about gods and goddesses living in heaven (Takamagahara, he rectified silently) and earth. He heard the tales of him exchanging gifts with Amaterasu, in which one of his Totsuka blade was broken to bring forth three goddesses of Munakata—

—who now took the form of one _Reishi Munakata_.

Yukine did not get it, but he learned to trust his instinct. Hence, if it told him that the whole thing sounded fishy, well… it most likely was.

Yato studied the thoughtful look of Yukine’s and sighed. “Anyway, it’s not like it is possible to meet him again. His regalia made him hard to find, to both mortals and gods alike. He could have been hanging out in a certain bar or chilling somewhere else."

“But—” _but the pieces had not fallen to the right place,_ he wanted to say, but found the word stuck at the tip of his tongue. Yato remained silent, though, as he waited for him to finish his words. God blessed him, truly. “—what’s the connection between that long-time feud and now? Aren’t they now… you know, _friends_?"

Then Yato _shuddered_ , as though he was recalling a very uncomfortable memory. “Old gods tend live longer than minor gods like me, Yukine. For old gods like Amaterasu or Susano-O, what occurred thousands of years go might feel like ten years of human age. In that respect, we cannot tell for sure whether their feud has really been settled. And honestly, I don’t want to be in the middle of the whole thing if that stupid feud is ignited in the future. So there."

The more he put his thoughts in this, the more he was convinced. Begrudgingly, Yukine had to admit that Yato can be persuasive— _to some degree_. “…Alright, I suppose I understand."

Yato grinned, “good. Let’s go back to Tokyo then. Hiyori's waiting! Sweet bun's waiting!"

The delivery god and his regalia disappeared in a flash. Mission accomplished.

(...or is it?)

**Author's Note:**

> [1] _Munakata Taisha_ — three shrines that are built to honor the "Three Female Goddesses of Munakata" aka Munakata Sanjoshin. The main shrine, _Hetsu-miya_ can be found [here via Google Maps](https://www.google.co.id/maps/place/Munakata+Shrine/@33.8310933,130.5121585,17z/data=!4m7!1m4!3m3!1s0x0:0x0!2zMzPCsDQ5JzUxLjkiTiAxMzDCsDMwJzUxLjYiRQ!3b1!3m1!1s0x0000000000000000:0x39bafeca460cb066). Further information from wikipedia can be found [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Munakata_Taisha).
> 
> [2] _Munakata Sanjoshin_ — the three goddesses who are born from the broke pieces of Susano-O's Totsuka blade, which was given as a gift to his sister, Amaterasu. The three goddesses are Chikishima Hime-no-Kami, Tagitsu Hime-no-Kami, and Tagori Hime-no-Kami. Further info can be procured in [here](http://eos.kokugakuin.ac.jp/modules/xwords/entry.php?entryID=1085).
> 
> [3] _Minami-Senjuu_ — in [here](https://www.google.co.id/maps/place/Minami-Senju+Station/@35.7341553,139.7974333,17z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m2!3m1!1s0x60188ef68f38d8b5:0x45dab64b6a6796f9).
> 
> [4] _Ema_ — small wooden plaques that are used by Shinto worshippers to write their wishes on. See [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinto_architecture#Common_features) for references.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **List of Regalias working under Reishi Munakata is as follows:**   
>  **Format: [Given-Family Name] ([Kanji Name], [Family-Given Name]) — [Kanji]/[Sound in the name] — [Human Name] || [Vessel Name]**
> 
>   * Seri Awashima (淡島世理, _Awashima Seri_ ) — [世/Se] — Human: Seirei || Vessel: Sanjuki
>   * Saruhiko Fushimi (伏見猿比古, _Fushimi Saruhiko_ ) — [見/Mi] — Human: Mirei || Vessel: Kenki
>   * Himori Akiyama (秋山 氷杜, _Akiyama Himori_ ) — [氷/Hi] — Human: Hirei || Vessel: Hyouki
>   * Yuujiro Benzai (弁財 酉次郎, _Benzai Yūjirō_ ) — [酉/Yuu] — Human: Nagarei || Vessel: Yuuki
>   * Gouki Zenjou (善条剛毅, _Zenjō Gōki_ ) — [毅/Ki] — Human: Tsuyori | Vessel: Giki
>   * Tatsuya Enomoto (榎本 竜哉, _Enomoto Tatsuya_ ) — [竜/Tatsu] — Human: - Ryurei | Vessel: Ryuuki
> 

> 
> **On side note, if you can hazard a guess who "Ryoen" will be, you'll get a cookie :") ~~That implies a sequel/prequel is currently in thought whoops.~~**


End file.
